Community:NotPix/Rob The ROBLOX Bank
Rob the ROBLOX Bank is a Town and City game by 1darkskater1, now known as NotPix. The game was created on the 8th of June 2009, and as of January 2016, the game has been visited over 800k+ times and has accumulated over 14K+ user favorites. The goal of the game is to rob a bank in order to earn more "Bux" (ROBUX), "TIX" (Tickets), and "Gold" to buy weapons, which can be used against other players in order to delay them from reaching the bank. Gold can only be collected by stealing inside the vault room which can be reached with a keypad, or by robbing the cash registers at the shop nearby the bank. Team killing is possible; there is no rule stating that it is not allowed. However, many players dislike how they can get killed by other players. Although the game is no longer as popular as it used to be, some players can still be found playing the once famous game. Game Strategy Step 1 In order to start the heist into the bank vault, the player should venture through the bank lobby. Inside the lobby, a staircase can be found, which leads to a code input, a room full of gold, and an open wall leading to a vent on the right. The player should walk through the open wall and then turn to the left to climb up the ladder until the player reaches a room. Step 2 After climbing up the ladder, the player should break through the white brick wall by walking into it. Step 3 Once the wall is broken through, the player should advance to the ladder that requires at least a jump to reach it. Upon reaching the ladder, the player should climb up until he/she reaches the roof. Step 4 Upon arrival on the roof, the player should turn around to find another large hole. The player should fall down through this hole to proceed. Step 5 The player will, after falling down through the large hole on the roof, soon end up in front of a laser security system. However, the lasers are harmless, so players can safely walk through them. Step 6 After walking past the laser security system, the players should now plant the explosive(s) provided to them at a door. After doing this, the explosive(s) should detonate in about 5 seconds! Though the explosion is small, if the player is too close to the door while detonation is taking place, they may take some damage and even die in some cases, respawning at the beginning. After the door is blown up, they should walk through the empty space and plant an explosive at the next door, too. Walk through the empty space and the player should find themselves inside the vault. Step 7 Once the player reaches the vault room with the stored Bux and Tix, the player can collect as much Bux and/or Tix as they would like. After some time, the vault room will be restocked with Bux and Tix. Once the player is finished collecting Bux and Tix, they should walk through a door that relocates the player; back to the bank's lobby. However, if this is done, the player starts the heist all over again. As mentioned in Step 1, there is a room in the vault that requires a code to be input on the keypad behind the bank tellers. To access the room, a correct code is needed; the code can be found on the desk in the lobby. It is 3257. Inside the room, there are gold bars; each gold bar is worth around 24 Gold and the room should get restocked after some time just like the Bux and Tix vault.